winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Time
Party Time is a song heard in "Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix" and in "The Legendarium", the second episode of season six. It was also released on the official Winx Club Youtube Channels on November 29th, 2013 as a gift video called "Pajamas Party". Lyrics |-|English= Do you remember when we met I will never forget The day my life was changed for good When I was down you went back for me Baby, you're my home All the things that we've been through You are the one who makes my sunny days We're gonna celebrate big time Watch out, now here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Let's dance the night away) Do you remember our first kiss We'd only have bliss And now we're dancin' cheek to cheek Tonight we're gonna celebrate So watch out, here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night Can't wait no more I wanna scream and shout I'm on the floor, can't stop me now P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Can't stop me now) Party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable (It's an unforgettable) Party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes (Because you're out of sight) So let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away You are the only one Who makes my rainy days P-p-p-party time The energy's risin' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable Party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away |-|Italian= La scuola è già finita ma Andiamo giù in città Vieni alla festa se ti va Un anno è già passato e penso Non avrebbe senso La mia vita senza te Che sei il mio Angelo combina guai Sento il richiamo della pista Dai balliamo Mister E'una notte magica! Party time È un ritmo che sale Non fermarti mai Fino che il sole arriverà È sarà indimentibile Party time Fa battere il cuore Questa musica Ti guardo negli occhi e sento che Mi innamorero di te (Mi innamorero) Stasera è nostra la città Il mondo gira e va In questa notte magica Un anno è già passato e penso Che nell'universo Non c'è un altro come te Mille avventure Diecimila guai Che non ci Scorderemo mai Party time È un ritmo che sale Non fermarti mai Fino che il sole arriverà È sarà indimentibile Party time Fa battere il cuore Questa musica Ti guardo negli occhi e sento che Mi innamorero di te (Mi innamorero) Party time E'una notte magica Indimentibile Ti innamorerai Ti innamorerai (In misti di oro) (Non fermarti mai) (Non fermarti mai) (Break ancora una notte ti innamorerai) Party time (È un ritmo che sale) (Non ferma so) (Fa battere il mio cuore) (È una notte indimentibile) Party time (Le ama canzone) (Mi innamorero) (Mi innamorero) Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials Category:Winx Club (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Specials Songs